


Josie/Lavellan Cuddles

by tentsandmirth



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, post-injury snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentsandmirth/pseuds/tentsandmirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malmuira Lavellan returns from the field with a nasty injury, and Josephine frets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josie/Lavellan Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Lavellan's injury is from a Red Templar Shadow o: It spooked me the first time my Inquisitor was killed/downed from the battle in a matter of seconds by one of their quick stab-y sort of moves and I thought it would make a neat basis for a fic. It was hard for me to believe she'd be up and running around just fine after only a healing potion o:

“Well. You were certainly lucky,” Josephine murmured, curly wisps of raven hair escaping from her bound hair down her neck. It wasn’t her usual prim, well-groomed look, but that was a hard standard to achieve after all of Skyhold had been on alert waiting for the Inquisitor’s emergency return. The ambassador crossed her arms and paused in her pacing at the foot of Lavellan’s bed. “You must be more careful.” 

“It wasn’t my fault,” Malmuira laughed back softly. Normally, she might find her lightheartedness a touch irritating in the face of her own distress, but as always, she was simply trying to ease the atmosphere. Still, the elf’s voice seemed pale, more airy than usual. “He was fast. Faster than anything I’ve encountered so far. But Cassandra has offered to practice with me.”

“No sparring yet, please,” Josephine replied in exasperation. Her dark brown eyes flicked to Malmuira’s, which were unnervingly large and green, even with the way she was hurt. Her slender torso was bound tightly in cotton bandages that covered harsh bloody wounds from a red templar’s---swords? Arms? The men, or creatures, whatever one preferred to call them, had apparently mutated some of their limbs into sharp lyrium blades that could easily slash through armour. Across the room, Malmuira’s dark green coat was shredded across the front and stained burgundy-brown with blood. The Inquisitor would be unhappy if she threw it away so soon, since she seemed attached to it, but it didn’t help Josephine’s nerves to see it every time she turned her head. She dreaded to think what would happen if the elf hadn’t been wearing her armour.

“Josephine,” Malmuira beckoned, more gently. The humour left her, and her pale, slender hand reached to the ambassador from where she laid propped against the headboard of her grand bed. The Anchor was quiet, and the mark seemed barely there, even as Josephine stared. “I promise. I’m alright.” 

Josephine touched her hand into Malmuira’s, fingers curling. Her marked hand always felt so icy cold compared to the rest of her warm skin. The Inquisitor drew her close and soon, the two were close again, Josephine crawling to lean beside her. Careful fingers touched the soft underside of her chin and drew her into a tender kiss. 

“Please stop worrying,” she murmured. “Nothing is going to keep us apart.”

“Please be more careful,” Josephine replied, and hugged her closely around the neck to ensure she wouldn’t disturb her wounds. Her face pressed into the soft red-brown of her hair, which now stunk like elf root from the time spent with the healer. 

“I---I will,” Malmuira said, and kissed her nose. “I’ll be more careful. I promise.”

The Antivan smiled and nodded, and found the elf’s head shifted down to rest on her breasts. “Comfortable?” she said, smile cracking into more of a grin. 

“Very,” Lavellan replied with a little smirk, and closed her eyes. “The arms of the most beautiful woman in Thedas is the most comfortable place to be, to say the least.” 

Despite being used to the other’s charm and barrages of compliments, she blushed, cheeks tinting red. “Oh shh. You should be focusing on resting, not making me giggle like a little girl.” 

“Can’t I do both?”


End file.
